


Day 4: Beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Movies, Christmas Tree, Family, Festive season, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Mistletoe, Santa Clause, carols, hemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Luke is obsessed with Christmas
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 2





	Day 4: Beginning to look a lot like Christmas

uke's favourite time of year is Christmas; Music, decorations, food, movies, gifts... You name it. He loves it. 

He is completely obsessed with the festive season. Listening to Christmas music and watching Christmas movies. His Christmas countdown starts on Boxing Day... as in the year before. 

He even had 'Christmas in July' themed birthday parties which worked out well since he was born in July. The blue eyed blonde also struggles with post-holiday depression in every month that isn't December.

But when stores start stocking their shelves with Christmas trees and other festive items well before December it frustrates him. Spreading the Christmas season out so thinly across several non just ruins it.  
It shouldn't begin to look a lot like Christmas when it's only September!

What about Halloween, Thanksgiving... (scratch that they don't celebrate that in Australia) and any other events in October and November?

But as soon as the calendar ticks over to December first he has entered a constant state of festivity. From wearing exclusively red and green apparel, to singing Christmas carols and decorating his house with every sparkly light and festive decoration known to man. 

The Hemmings house is one of the best-decorated houses on their street thanks to Luke and people drive past all the time to see it. 

He gets over-excited on Christmas Day. He'll get up really early, run around the house, wake up his parents, make coffee, run back to the Christmas tree, tells his brother to open a gift, yell what he thinks the gift is before said brother gets to open it, and generally acts like a caffeinated labrador for the rest of the day. 

Yeah, It's fair to say Luke loves Christmas.


End file.
